


Enjoy The View

by digthewriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a week off to spend some time with Ollie, but instead of just hanging in Sterling City, Oliver takes him somewhere exotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The View

Oliver's back is against the palm tree, his breath hot and uneven on Barry's shoulder. Barry might be the fastest man alive but Oliver, carrying him like that, makes his whole world slow down. Barry's holding on to the tree branch as Oliver's got him by his waist, his legs in the air. 

"I wish--I wish I could see you while we do this," Barry pants out, his own prick aching to be touched but he can't let go of the branch yet or they'll both topple down. 

"I told you," Oliver says, thrusting in just a bit harsher that causes Barry to whimper again. "I wanted you to enjoy the view." Barry opens his eyes and looks at the endless ocean and not a single soul in sight. "You can look at me all you want when you're riding me in the room."


End file.
